Changeling Vampire
by CDSoundtrack
Summary: The rewrite of Changeling and Vampire is here! Beast Boy is brought to Yokai Academy in place of Tsukune. Watch as he makes new friends, fights new enemies, and discovers a hidden world of monsters and demonic spirits!
1. Chapter 1

**It's been many a month, but here is the first chapter of Changeling + Vampire, the remake of Changeling and Vampire. Go on in and give it a shot!**

Chapter I: Changeling + A New Start

Garfield Mark Logan, or Beast Boy as nearly everyone knew him, was wandering the streets of Tokyo, grumbling to himself, rather out of character, but he'd had a rough time recently.

He was one of the Jump City Teen Titans, the 'First Five' as several of the newer Titans called them. Other than himself, there was Robin, the leader with a massive side-kick complex, overly gelled hair, and a costume in the colors of a traffic light. There was also Starfire, the red-haired, green-eyed, orange-skinned alien who was the epitome of optimistic. Not to mention Cyborg, the half-robot engineer who enjoyed meat, cars, and bad jokes, or Raven, the empathic half-demoness from another dimension who's fond of reading, herbal tea, and waffles.

Quite the motley crew, to say the least. They were a total mess at first, barely able to function without an argument or a choice backhanded compliment, but that soon changed and they become something more than a team. A family, something Beast Boy had wanted for ages. Starfire had become an older-sister, someone who he could talk to and rely on. Cyborg was a just as reliable older brother, who was always there, though for pranks or meat-vs-tofu arguments or backing each other up, it was a roll of the die sometimes. Robin was at times another older brother, when he wasn't obsessing over Slade or training or the mission at hand. And Raven… well, she was something special.

He wouldn't admit this for fear of his life, but he'd had a crush on the empath. If he had to guess, it happened when he and Cyborg had been trapped in her mind, when they met her emoticlones, the beings that stood for each of her emotions. He had met Happy, Timid, Brave, and Rage (Who had tried to kill them while in the shape of Trigon, Raven's demonic father) during his romp, before being halted by the true Raven. She had accepted her emotions temporarily, giving her a boost in power that allowed her to defeat Rage.

Of course, he had put these thoughts out of his head after countless times being thrown out windows, insulted, and who knows what else? In an ironic twist, the day he decided to ignore these thoughts was the day he met Terra, the geomancer whose true allegiance was twisted by confusion and fear.

She had betrayed them to Slade because she was scared of her powers, but she sacrificed herself to save them from an erupting volcano, turning herself to stone in the process.

A while after that, Raven's birthday came up. Why that was worth noting? Because her father, the immortal demon Trigon, had used her as a gateway to Earth, and he had almost destroyed/conquered the planet (Beast Boy had no idea which, considering either way the planet ended up looking like hell). Luckily, Raven managed to combine with her emotions yet again, this time either killing Trigon or sending him back to his own world.

And as if that wasn't enough excitement for one lifetime, soon after 'The End' the Brotherhood of Evil began to strike, using subtlety, deception, and distraction tactics to take out the Titans one by one. They even defeated the Doom Patrol, Beast Boy's old team, before finally catching Robin, leaving the remaining Titans without a leader. That is, until Beast Boy took up the mantle, leading the few remaining Titans against a force that gave them trouble at full strength. Through his natural leadership ability (being an alpha in many different forms really was useful), the team freed the frozen Titans before beating the everliving crap out of the Brotherhood.

After winning the battle taking place under Paris, the Jump City branch returned home, only to find a strange creature that could absorb the consistency and strength of any material it came across. Another thing that Beast Boy saw was Terra, not a statue anymore. Naturally, this made him curious, so he went to were the statue had once been, only to find it had gone. Beast Boy's theory was that when they kicked Trigon off of Earth, everyone that was stone (Trigon's presence made everyone freeze as if Medusa was about, with the exception of the Teen Titans because of Raven's sacrifice) returned to normal, even Terra, who was frozen in a different way.

Terra pretended to be someone else as the green changeling blew off his team to help her remember, which became pointless as she finally snapped, letting him know that she was indeed the Terra he remembered, but she wanted a normal life now.

_"__Things change Beast Boy. The girl you want me to be is just a memory."_ Those were her words before she vanished into a crowd. Beast Boy had thought about her words, reclining on the bay of Titan's Tower that night, having helped the Titans finish off the strange creature that afternoon.

And then a pink and blue ninja called Saico-Tek blew up quite a bit of Jump City and Titan's Tower. Yeah, weird even for them. They interrogated him and found their way to Tokyo in search of Brushogan, the person who was in charge of the dichromatic shinobi.

And that right there is why a green changeling from California (Technically Africa, but you know what I meant.) is wandering around in a strange city whose language he didn't know, trying to have an idea that would help his team find the illusive man they hunted.

"Damn kid, he's late…" A voice complained, making Beast Boy jump into the air nearly three feet. When he turned to face the speaker, he was shocked to see that there was a bus on his left, but the driver was what interested him. He wore a stereotypical bus driver's uniform, but the hat was tipped low to shade his eyes and… were they glowing white?

"Hey dude, what's going on?" Beast Boy asked, implying the man's eyes, but he seemed to think he meant the current situation.

"I was supposed to pick up this kid, Tsukune Aono, to go to Youkai Academy. But he's late, and the Headmaster is expecting a student from here to be at the academy in about an hour." Something didn't feel right about this 'Youkai Academy', but maybe that was the changeling's curiosity. Or it could be the odd Bus Driver and the way he was looking at him.

"Uh, do I have something on my face?" He asked, starting to feel more and more unsettled about the Bus Driver. Maybe he had some tofu on his face…

"Just some green, and fangs. What's your name kid?" He asked, genuinely curious about the strange boy in front of him. However, the changeling bristled slightly at the mention of his skin and fangs.

"The name's Beast Boy. What's yours?" He resisted the urge to grind his teeth. Something about this man rubbed him the wrong way.

"Say kid… What do you think about school?" An odd question, and Beast Boy noticed that the Bus Driver had completely avoided the question of his identity.

"I dunno, never been. I've been in the hero business since I was little." Well, with the exception of a brief stint as an unwilling criminal, but he didn't like talking about that.

"Never been to school? You need an education don'tcha?" The Bus Driver seemed shocked at the declaration.

"I don't think so. I can read and write, plus the hero biz is where I'm needed. I've kinda saved the world a few times." Beast Boy enjoyed a good brag once and a while, but he knew enough about responsibility to stay humble for the most part.

"That's an impressive resume kid, but what about when you need to retire from the hero business? When you need an actual job? You can't stay a hero forever; you may want to settle down sometime." Unbidden, an image of Raven floated into his mind, which he repressed. As much as he was loath to admit it, the Bus Driver had a point.

"Fair point dude, but I'll have to consider it another time; I need to help my teammates find this Brushogan guy." His loyalty to his team outshined the small temptation of going to school and learning. Maybe he could sign up for a few classes at Terra's school back in Jump…

"Your team can handle themselves. Do they really need your help?" The changeling drooped. He recalled the time he ran away, accidentally getting kidnapped by a giant stone alien with the mind of a baby. The entire team took nearly a day to notice he was missing, and that's because he was annoying them before he left.

"Once again dude, you have a point. I think they might actually be better off without me for a while. What can you tell me about this school you're taking a kid too anyway?" He tried to stamp out the feeling he was betraying his team, instead focusing on his curiosity.

"Well kid, as I said, I need to get nearly any kid to the school soon, I've got spare uniforms and supplies in the back, if you want. It'll give you an opportunity to educate yourself, and who knows? You may enjoy yourself." Before Beast Boy knew what he was doing, he nodded and walked onto the bus. "Excellent choice kid. Now, can you fix your skin color? It's a bit conspicuous, and believe me, you don't wanna stand out at Youkai Academy." The changeling nodded at the words and focused for a good minute, before his skin became a pale color, and his hair lightened and shifted to brown. He made sure to keep his green eyes, keeping something familiar about himself as he let the lone fang sticking out from his mouth lower back to the rest of them and his ears rounded. He looked at himself in a mirror the Bus Driver handed him.

"Woah, I look normal." He was almost overcome with emotion, seeing how he would've looked without Sakutia. He let out a teary smile, now knowing why Cyborg was so deep in thought when he put on the holo-rings and became Victor Stone. That was how he originally looked. "Alright dude, I'll get the uniform on and everything. How long until we get there?" He asked, stamping down his emotional overload. He could lose his crap once he was away from people, he had at least that much self-control.

"About half an hour. Gives you time to get acquainted with things." The Bus Driver went silent after that, so Beast Boy went into the back. Lo and behold, there was indeed a uniform for a male student. As the changeling pt on the tan slacks, white button-up-shirt, red tie, and green blazer, he wondered at why it fit him so perfectly. He pulled the Titan Communicator from the silver belt of his Doom Patrol uniform, before shrugging and strapping the belt around his waist, replacing the Communicator inside, for nostalgia's sake he supposed. There were also plenty of the usual school supplies, so he stored them in a convenient dark green backpack.

Once he had everything, he walked back up front, just in time to see them go through a tunnel. Suddenly there were a ton of lights, and Beast Boy was wondering whether he had unintentionally exposed himself to a drug. But before he could question it, it was gone and the bus was sliding to a halt (Had he really been back there half an hour?).

"We're here kid. But be careful, this is one _scary_ school." Well, that was reassuring, the changeling thought as he got off the bus and looked around. It reminded him of how Raven's Happy emoticlone had an area that looked like where air fresheners came from, except this was Halloween incarnate. Blood red sea, sky darkened with bats (even one who said something like "Whee!"), dead trees, and a curled cliff like something from the Nightmare Before Christmas.

"These guys sure are enthusiastic about Halloween." He murmured to himself before he shuddered a bit. Something here was making his instincts act up. They sang in his blood, some telling him to run, the others to stay and show himself as alpha. He willed them to the back of his mind. Now he could swear he could hear someone. They were… screaming?

"Look out please! I lost control of the bike!" He turned his head, just to find a bike tire planting itself in the small of his back, launching him forward. With a crash, whoever was riding the bike ended up on top of him. "Oh. You caught me." The voice, now identifiable as female, said in a surprised tone. Looking up, the changeling's jaw dropped. A girl his age, with pink hair and green eyes, was on top of him.

"I guess I did. You okay miss…?" He asked, looking her over for injuries. She wore the same uniform as him, with the exception of a yellow plaid skirt instead of tan slacks, and she wasn't wearing a tie. Instead she wore a silver cross around her neck, with a ruby in the center.

"Oh! I'm alright. I just have anemia, so I get dizzy and weak sometimes. I'm Akashiya Moka, and you are?" She still hadn't moved, so Beast Boy was now questioning whether she was kinda oblivious. Probably, but that's not a bad thing, Starfire is pretty oblivious as well after all.

"I'm Garfield Logan. Nice meeting you Moka." And he meant it, despite the way she had run into him. He was going to ask her to get off, but he was stopped by her next comment.

"You're hurt! I'm so sorry!" She pulled out a handkerchief and began dabbing at his face. Apparently he started bleeding a bit when he flew across the ground. Before he could comment on anything, he noticed a dazed look on her face… and were those fangs? "I'm sorry… but you see, I'm a vampire." Now he was shocked. Vampire? This shocking turn was proven when she bit his neck, piercing the skin with ease as she began to drink his blood.

Now Beast Boy was shaken a bit. A _vampire_ was on top of him, sucking his blood. Wait… maybe she just identified as a vampire? Yeah, that would make more sense…

As anyone who knows him could say, Beast Boy was a fan of horror movies, especially old-timey ones like Dracula, so the thought of meeting an actual vampire was both exciting and terrifying.

"_Kapuchu_." Moka cooed a bit, releasing his neck. "That was delicious, the flavor seems to just keep changing!" Then her eyes widened and she jumped back startled. "I'm sorry! You probably hate vampires!"

"Hey, I don't have anything against vampires, so long as they don't turn me into a thrall or drain me dry or anything." She seemed to calm down a bit.

"I wouldn't do that… so does that mean we can be friends?" She asked, a hopeful look on her face now. It was similar to an expression Starfire used to get what she wanted on occasion, so that Logan (He introduced himself the wrong way, at least to Moka, so she thinks his name is Logan Garfield) couldn't say no even if he wanted to.

"Of course Moka, I'd love to be friends." He was telling the truth, Moka seemed nice, and being friends with a vampire would be fun, so long as she didn't kill him. She smiled happily and bounced up and down, almost smacking herself in the face with the rosary.

"Yay!" She seemed to think for a moment before her eyes widened. "We're gonna be late!" She rushed off, Beast Boy keeping up with her sprint decently enough. The blessing of being a superhero, he supposed.

There was an orientation in the gymnasium, where he somehow lost track of Moka, despite her having _pink hair_. He groaned about that before picking up his schedule, discovering that his homeroom was with a Miss Nekonome. He looked the schedule up and down. Seemed pretty basic with a Homeroom, Math, English, History, Phys Ed, and… what was HR? He actually didn't have trouble finding the class, and he took a seat near a window as everyone else began filing in.

"Hello class, I am Nekonome-sensei, and I will be your homeroom teacher, nya!" A blonde that Beast Boy could tell was kinda feline said, walking into the class. "Now, shall we begin?" Before she could continue, Moka ran into the room. Almost immediately, there were many stares in her direction, be they lecherous or jealous was up in the air, considering the changeling's instincts were still fried.

"Sorry I'm late! I got lost." She panted a bit, obviously contrite with herself that she was indeed late.

"Its okay, just don't let it happen again, nya?" At the pinkette's nod, she continued. "Alright Ms. Akashiya, there's a seat near Logan-san by the window." Wait, she knew his name already? He thought they were expecting that Aono guy, Tsukune or something. Moka looked in his direction and immediately launched herself across the room to tackle him.

"Logan! We have the same homeroom!" The stares were now directed at the changeling, and he didn't need his enhanced instincts to know they were plotting his death.

"Ahem, nya!" A coloration similar to her hair appeared on Moka's cheeks as she jumped off of Garfield and into her seat in an impressive display of gymnastics. "Now that we're all in our proper seats, I feel I should remind you of our curriculum. As you know, this is a school for monsters." Wait… What had she said? Monsters? His brain flashed back to Moka saying that she was a vampire… He barely heard that the place was built out of necessity, a safe haven where monsters learned to live in harmony with humans.

"Why should we do that?" A teen whose piercings and expression screamed 'tough guy' commented, sneering as if he had smelled something sour. "We're stronger than humans; we should just kill them and be done with it, except for the women…" He trailed off, and a malicious smirk appeared on his face. Shudders ran down Beast Boy's spine, and he knew that this guy would be trouble.

"Human's outnumber us on a massive scale, though many a Youkai shares your sentiments Saizou-san." Ms. Nekonome (Or should he refer to her as Nekonome-sensei?) answered, surprisingly not freaking out due to what Saizou had said. "Now, as I was saying, it's impossible for anyone but Youkai to be here, human or otherwise, but if they were, they would be immediately executed!" Nekonome-sensei said, still cheerfully. She obviously didn't see how nervous the changeling was getting. He wasn't technically human, but he was pretty sure he wasn't a Youkai either!

"Speaking of, I smell something strange… Kind of like a human…" Now Logan gulped even more. Was his scent going to do him in? He _had_ noticed how everyone had a specific scent about them, like Moka's light scent of herbs, with an undertone of blood so faint he could barely sense it. Saizou smelt… dirty, with a different type of 'blood-scent' on him. While Moka's was faint, Saizou's was heavy. It was obvious that he was one to rip someone's arm off for shits and giggles.

"Don't be silly Saizou-san! Of course, maybe you're just hungry, since its time for lunch!" With that, everyone nearly flew out of the room. Logan left with Moka following close behind, though he was unaware of many of his surroundings.

What would he do? Was this worth risking his life? He didn't believe so, but how would he break the news to Moka? She had seemed so happy when he accepted her as a friend…

"What's wrong Logan? You look off, and you nearly ran into the vending machine." Said pinkette looked at him in concern, and he blinked his green eyes only to see he had been about to walk into a vending machine. Shrugging, he pulled out some coins (Wait, didn't he have some American money with him when he got here? Where'd these coins come from? Were they the monster world's currency?) He inserted two as prompted; selecting what looked to be a normal cherry-cola. Moka followed suit immediately, though she selected tomato juice. A blood substitute, he guessed.

"Just thinking… Maybe this isn't the best place for me to be; maybe I'd be better off leaving and going to school in the human world…" The change in Moka came quickly. She went from worried to some combination of angry and upset.

"You can't! You see… I hate humans. I went to one of their schools for a few years, and everyone treated me like a freak. Whether it was for my pink hair, my brain, or because they didn't believe that I was a vampire, they took whatever reason they could to ostracize me." What the pinkette made sense to Beast Boy, most humans aren't exactly the most forgiving of what they view as different, he knows that better than most. Still, the way she said this made him think that she hadn't experienced Youkai being vindictive like she had humans.

As if on cue, Saizou, the tough-guy from class, lumbered up, glaring at the shapeshifter. If more intimidating people hadn't done that, he may have been scared. But Youkai or not, the only thing Logan was worried about was getting caught as someone who wasn't a Youkai.

"Heya Moka, why not ditch the loser and hang out with a real man?" He asked, a cocky smirk on his face.

"No thank you, I'm fine hanging out with Logan." Said changeling nearly deadpanned. He had guessed Moka was oblivious, but this was a bit ridiculous!

Saizou growled, randomly throwing a punch at Beast Boy. The attack surprised him, and he could barely react quick enough to lean backwards, the fist less than a centimeter from his face.

"Woah dude! Was that necessary?" He asked, noticing that the air around them seemed to be getting heavier. What was going on?

"Why you smug son of a bitch!" Saizou then swung with his other fist, which the changeling ducked under. He smirked a bit, and he couldn't help but aggravate his enemy.

"Language language." He tutted in a faux teacher voice, jumping backwards a good two yards to avoid yet another punch.

"I'll kill you!" Saizou charged at him, readying a haymaker. Beast Boy grinned. At the last moment, he leaped to the side, so the enraged Youkai ran straight through a vending machine (which scattered cans everywhere. The students praised whoever had done this, taking advantage of the free drinks), along with the wall behind it. He looked dazed, with swirls replacing his eyes. As he walked away from his foe, Logan said only three words.

"You missed dude." He set off for the roof where he could think for a while, maybe even meditate for a bit, wouldn't Raven be proud of him? As he left, he didn't hear or see Saizou get up, once more growling. He grabbed a can of tomato juice with his super long tongue, before crushing it with his jaw, the crimson liquid splattering on the ground ominously.

With the Titans

Things had gone to hell very quickly for the remaining Teen Titans in Tokyo, Japan. Beast Boy had vanished, and no one had heard anything from him all day. When they checked the communicator, all they received was a notification that read 'NO SIGNAL', which was odd. The communicators were hooked up to a network of satellites, along with the connection they shared that Cyborg had designed. The only explanation was that the wayward Titan had either turned off the communicator, somehow broken it (It wouldn't be the first time), or he was no longer on the planet.

And since they were down one Titan on such a strange case, Robin was, to put it simply, flipping shit. The only way it would be worse is if Slade was involved somehow.

"Where is he?! Of all the times to go on a misadventure!" He had been ranting for a good hour, which had coincided with the time Raven had been _attempting_ to meditate.

"Robin, would it help if I used my soul-self to search for him?" The empath sighed. She herself was curious as to where the changeling had gone, and if it shut Robin up, then she was killing two birds with one stone (Given her hero name and Robin's, this analogy gave her a small amount of morbid fascination, if not amusement).

"It may help. Give it a try Raven." And so she levitated a few feet into the air, softly chanting her mantra for a moment, as a black essence in the shape of a raven flew into the air.

As 'she' flew, she projected her aura, searching for the familiar feel of Beast Boy's. She felt traces of it, where he had been, but now there was no trail to follow. Wherever he is, she couldn't find him. She focused, and a portal materialized that she flew into.

The area her soul self was in was basically the physical manifestation of every connection Earth has to another dimension. While plenty of them needed a specific ritual to enter (take her home, Azarath, for example), if Beast Boy was in another dimension, the closer to the portal the better, she could at least 'feel' him. Maybe even get a read on his current state of well-being. She focused as hard as she could on the familiar feel of Beast Boy's aura (She could only describe it as jovial, with a hint of darkness that she assumed was the Beast). After a minute, she felt something. It was definitely Beast Boy's aura, though it was darker and angrier then she remembered. Perhaps something on the other dimension had awoken the Beast within?

With Beast Boy

Beast Boy was upset. Wrong, he was _pissed_. After daydreaming on the roof for an hour or two after his conversation with Moka and the subsequent attack by Saizou, he had heard a terrified scream coming from the forest. Tracking it by shifting into a Barn Owl and using his hyper-sensitive hearing, he came across the cause of his righteous anger. Moka had her back to a tree, fear in her bright green eyes as Saizou loomed over her, though he looked different. Now he was about 8 feet tall, and had bones sticking out of his body like pieces of armor. And his tongue was now disturbingly long, nearly touching the ground. He was leering at the vampire, and it was obvious what he was planning to do.

"The hell're you doing?!" Beast Boy half shouted as he shifted back to his human form, jumping down in between his friend and Saizou. Monster or not, he wouldn't let something sick like this go without one hell of a fight.

"Logan!" Moka was both relieved and worried. From what he had said to her earlier, she had guessed that the reason he wanted to leave was that he was human. She didn't know what to make of that currently, but she did know that he would die if he fought the orc.

"The puny runt's back… I was just about to show Moka-chan here what a real man's like, but I can teach you a lesson first." Logan glared at him, recalling villains he had fought before. This Youkai reminded him _way_ too much of Adonis and Johnny Rancid. The mere thought of what he planned made Beast Boy more than willing to beat the everliving crap out of him.

He couldn't even make any jokes. The feeling of spitting bile was nearly overwhelming, but the urge for justice made him focus.

"Come on then runt. I'll let you get the first hit." Saizou was arrogant. That would be his downfall. Logan shifted into an emerald cheetah, making the two nearby Youkai gasp, before speeding towards Saizou. As he got close, he stomped his front right paw into the ground, turning his body in a 180 as he shifted into an Ankylosaurus, swinging his now weaponized tail at the orc, smacking him in the chest and using his inertia to launch the Youkai flying into the distance, leaving a trail of broken trees.

"Moka, are you okay?" He asked, shifting back to his human form, turning to the pinkette, concern in his green eyes.

"But… you're human." She said, shock evident in her tone. Her guess had been proven wrong in a rather spectacular fashion, and now she didn't know _what_ she was dealing with.

"I used to be… But that was a long time ago. Now I'm something else. Something in between man and beast. I'm Beast Boy." His skin and hair transitioned back to their normal verdant shade. He looked at her, half-expecting scorn in her eyes. Instead he saw acceptance, which shocked him.

"But… if you're not human, then why would you leave Youkai Academy for a human school?" She was obviously confused by this, which made Logan smile a bit, she was actually concerned for him.

"Because I'm not a Youkai either. I'm closer to Beast then Man, but I'm not a Youkai, I don't belong here." A roar echoed through the forest being followed by heavy and fast footsteps that shook the Earth.

"You runt! I'm not done with you!" Saizou roared in rage, his legs moving like pistons as he readied his fist, barreling out of the forest at massive speeds.

Acting quickly, Logan shifted into a hare and hopped out of the way, watching with blank white eyes as the frieght train that was Saizou continued on his path, barely skidding to a stop before running into a tree.

"Chill Saizou, I've won this." The changeling said, surprised at himself for hoping that he wouldn't accept the cease-fire. He wanted to teach this guy a lesson he would never forget, but he felt it would be fair if he gave the hulking brute a warning.

"No way in hell you sonuvabitch! I'm gonna kill you!" Looking at Saizou, Logan noticed that there was a large dent in the orcs bone armor where the Anklyosaurus tail had struck him. Perhaps he could hit the same place again…

This time when the orc charged, Logan was ready, tensing his muscles in preparation. But then the blood pumping through his veins ran cold.

Saizou was running at Moka, not him.

Time was of the essence, and he could feel it begin to run in slow motion. Seeing Moka's face slowly become terrified filled Logan with the kind of will that allowed him to control the Beast during the End. Energy coursed through his muscles, and he jumped into the fray, tackling Moka to relative safety.

His eyes widened when he saw the silver plated rosary that was in his hand. It was Moka's. Did he accidentally pull it off her? Did he break it? All questions halted when he felt a vicious outpouring of energy, a killing intent so deep seated that he had to take a breath in order to not pass out due to the new thickness in the air.

Turning to look at the source, he realized that it was Moka… sort of. Her facial features seemed more aristocratic, her posture was that of a noble, her pink hair had turned silver, and her green eyes had shifted to a deep blood red. This was what she had meant, this was a vampire.

**Well, let me know what you think of the remake by leaving a review! Keelah se'lai and all that jazz!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Changeling + Succubus

Logan was shocked, to say the least. This silver-haired vampiress in front of him was the girl he had befriended? He looked at the rosary in his palm, considering the possibility of a seal that trapped her power. Kind of like the power inhibitor Cyborg tried making for Raven so that she could feel emotions. Granted, that turned out to be more of an amplifier and caused Titans Tower to suffer thousands of dollars of damage, but the concept was similar.

"_I was hoping that damned rosary would be pulled off."_ The voice was Moka's but at the same time wasn't. It was different somehow, more rage-filled, and yet… noble. Aristocratic, even. She stretched slightly before sending a bloody hued glare at Saizou, who was frozen in place.

"This… this is the power of an S-class Super Monster?!" The orc chattered, attempting to shake off the killing intent that was pouring off of this New Moka.

"_So, you're the one that was causing the other me trouble huh?"_ She asked, taking a step towards Saizou while utterly confusing Beast Boy. Were they two different personalities somehow? "_You know, fools like you should learn their place!"_ She suddenly vanished, reappearing instantaneously right in front of the hulking opponent, launching a kick straight into his chin.

The power pouring off Moka seemed to have enhanced her strength, as the kick sent Saizou flying backwards in a manner that made the 'Ankylosaurus Wrecking Ball' seem like a simple tap on the stomach. The vampire gave chase, and thinking for only a second, Logan followed, slipping the rosary into a compartment on his belt so that he wouldn't lose it.

When he finally caught up to the Youkai, they were on the spiral cliff a la Tim Burton's Nightmare Before Christmas. He felt a chill in the air as well as Moka's distinct killing intent, but shrugged it off as the air over the blood ocean.

"Moka! What's going on?" He shouted, catching the attention of both Moka and Saizou. This caused the vampire to glare at him.

"_I was teaching this fool his place."_ She said in a prideful tone. The dent in Saizou's chest was now much larger, and it had caused a lot of internal damage if the heavy breathing was anything to go by.

"Don't you think he's had enough? I'm sure he won't bother you if you let him go." Beast Boy wanted the orc to suffer, but he didn't want him to die, which was a distinct possibility if this New Moka was given free reign. He realized his mistake almost immediately as New Moka's glare hardened, the blood-red irises looking like rubies. One does not simply question a vampire. He gulped.

"_Hmph, you have no right to tell me what to do. Leave this fool to me or you'll learn your place as well."_ The glare would have cowed nearly anyone, but Beast Boy was infamous for being stubborn to the point of stupidity.

"I won't let you kill him Moka." Before Beast Boy knew it, she was face to face with him, blood red eyes glowing with irritation.

"_You fool! Know your place!"_ Time seemed to slow down as adrenaline mixed with Logan's instincts. He saw her tense and begin to raise her foot, about to kick him in the chin. With speed that would impress Kid Flash, he jumped backwards, avoiding the attack from whom he had thought was his friend.

"I don't want to fight you." He looked at the shocked vampire, and a shiver ran down his spine when she smirked. This wasn't going to go nearly as well as he had hoped…

"_I'm afraid that's too bad. You see, I _really _want to fight you."_ She picked up the nearby orc, who was having difficulty remaining conscious by now, with one hand, and launched him at the changeling with all the force of a cannon. Logan quick stepped to the side, barely evading the hurled orc.

"I'm serious! I don't want to fight you, you're my friend!" This was like when Robin was Slade's apprentice all over again, though he didn't think that she had a reason for wanting to fight him.

"_That's my more sentimental side. The Moka you met is what happens when my vampiric strength is sealed by my rosary. I am the Inner Moka."_ That made sense. The Moka that he had met didn't seem like a vampire, so if her powers and part of her personality was sealed, that would explain things.

"So, if you put the rosary back on, you'd turn back into her?" He asked, making sure he understood what was happening. Even now, a plan was forming in his head, which just might work.

"_Of course, but it's not like you'll be able to put it back on me, because I wish to fight. I had taken you for a measly human you see, since I can't sense a smidgen of Youkai in you, and yet you can turn into animals. I've never encountered a being like you before, and I want to see if you can stand against a vampire in battle. I doubt it, but I'm curious."_ A tic mark appeared on Logan's head. He didn't like this Moka one bit.

"That's assuming you know all my tricks. I've seen vampires everywhere in human fantasy novels, some of what they say must be true, I know at least the super strength is, and I'll find out the rest as we battle. I'm smarter than I look dude." Moka smirked, obviously glad he was rising to her bait.

"_Could have fooled me. But if you're so intelligent, prove it. Take me on and win, and I'll allow that foolish orc to live."_ That was a dangerous offer, Beast Boy knew it. If he knocked out this Moka or resealed her, then he saved a life. But if he lost, then he may die along with Saizou. Damn his nobility…

"You're on bright-eyes, bring it!" He crouched into a defensive position, watching Moka warily as she moved closer.

"_This will be some good exercise… Know your place!"_ She ran at him now, and attempted to kick him in the face. Luckily, he ducked below it, delivering a sweep kick to the one leg the vampire still had on the ground. Surprised, Moka barely caught herself before she hit the ground. As she jumped back up, she saw that Logan had vanished.

The entire clearing was quiet, with the exception of Saizou's groaning in the shrapnel that had once been a tree. Reaching out with her senses in an attempt to find her adversary, she heard a whooshing sound from above. Looking up, she nearly jumped in surprise.

A green armadillo, curled up in its shell, was spinning towards her at a high speed. Before she could react, it smacked her in the head and bounced off elsewhere. Dazed for just a moment from the high speed blow to the head, Moka shook it off, now expecting an ambush.

This time she heard a strange roar, and a sasquatch, also green, was barreling at her at high speeds, meaty arms pumping and a fierce expression on his face. Moka grinned arrogantly and began running at the beast, only to fall victim to yet another trick of Beast Boy's.

The sasquatch curled up and became an armadillo yet again when the vampire got close, rolling underneath her and causing her to faceplant against the ground. Shifting back, Logan wobbled a bit, his eyes swirls.

"Dude, now I remember why I don't do that often..." He said, almost collapsing before he shook off the dizziness, looking to see the silver-haired Youkai getting up.

_"You dare to trip an S-class Super Monster?" _She asked, now getting even more irritated at the changeling.

"You dare attempt to harm me?" He spoke in a mocking version of Moka's arrogant tone, making her growl.

"_I'll make you wish you were dead. And then, when you're bleeding out and begging for mercy, I may just grant that wish."_ She charged him in a fury, forgetting to think about what was happening.

Beast Boy ducked low and shifted into a massive emerald shaded boa constrictor once Moka got close, timing his strike expertly so that he was constricting her.

"_Release me you perverted heathen!" _She growled again, making the constrictor raise an imaginary eyebrow over its blank eye. How was trapping her like this perverted? Shrugging where his shoulders would be, he shifted back to his elfin form and swung out with a closed palm, hitting her right below her throat. Opening his fist, the rosary refitted itself onto her choker. Pink bled back into her hair, and she returned to normal. She began to fall, but he caught her.

"Dude… That sucked almost as bad as Star's cooking." He groaned, exhausted from his 'battle' with Saizou and then the brawl with Inner Moka. Luckily she hadn't landed a blow on him, he probably wouldn't have survived a single punch or kick. His vision still danced from his stunts as an armadillo, and his muscles burnt from shifting and moving so fast, but he changed back to 'human', gritted his teeth, and carried Moka to the school's infirmary, the unconscious form of Saizou collapsed in a broken tree, long forgotten…

With the Teen Titans

Cyborg limped into an abandoned building, his circuitry groaning from the all out fight he had gotten into. A strange yellow machine that tried to eat him, and a pink cat woman that seemed confused and seemingly disappointed that Beast Boy wasn't with him. The mechanical Titan was covered in both pink and yellow by now, and he sat down on the floor and sighed. He had seen a picture of Robin being arrested, coated in a red substance. There was no sign of Starfire or Raven either, and Beast Boy was still in that dimension Raven had discovered. She hadn't the foggiest how to enter the dimension, so they were without a Titan for now.

Raven teleported in, her dark blue cloaked marred with a black substance that almost made it look torn. She sighed and took her hood off, sitting in her lotus stance but not beginning meditation.

"Things are getting even weirder Cyborg. I found a book on Brushogun, and I was attacked by a strange black being, like a ghost. Something's not right…" She pulled out the aforementioned book (Cyborg idly wondered where she kept it. After all, she wore a leotard under her cloak, so no pockets. A pocket dimension, or something just as crazy probably…)

"Yeah I know Rave, I was attacked by two of the weird things, I guess they expected BB to be with me, so they sent his opponent as well." Raven shrunk into the folds of her cloak and Cyborg facepalmed. Raven was feeling guilty since she found Beast Boy, but couldn't do anything to get him out of wherever he ended up. "Hey, he'll be fine. BB is tougher than he looks."

"Not the point, but thanks Cyborg. Where're Robin and Starfire?" She asked, changing the subject to the other missing Titans.

"I haven't the foggiest where Star is, and Rob… he was arrested Rave, the rest of us are criminals and to be brought in by the Tokyo Troopers." Raven's amethyst eyes widened in shock. She hadn't expected that.

"Wha-" Before the empath could speak Starfire flew through the back door, followed by a man in shades who looked startlingly like Robin.

"Friends, I have found friend Robin, he was framed by the Brushogun!" The remaining Titans looked at each other and sighed. Things were about to go to hell. But without Trigon this time.

Youkai Academy

Beast Boy opened his eyes, only to be blinded by the sun. Groaning, he covered his eyes with his blanket, fumbling for the clock nearby that would tell him what ungodly hour of the morning that Sol had felt fit to awaken him. Emerald eyes widened and he jumped up and scrambled to get dressed, even leaping out the window instead of taking the stairs from his second floor dorm.

The face read 7:15. His first class started at 7:30. He had to move like he was Kid Flash, or risk Miss Nekonome (Nekonome-sensei? He still didn't know which to call her) clawing his eyes out. His exhaustion from the brawl with Inner Moka was now gone, and he was ready for day two at Youkai Academy. A school by monsters, for monsters.

Once he put Moka, back to her pinkette form, in the infirmary, Beast Boy had realized that he had to stay here to help her. Saizou proved that she couldn't defend herself with the rosary on, and she didn't seem capable of pulling it off of herself, so he needed to stay to protect his new friend, be it by fighting for her or getting the rosary off so she could fight her own battles, it didn't matter to him. She was stronger than the Batman with her powers sealed after all, and Batman, while the peak of human physical condition, was only that, a human.

As he jogged towards the school, he had to grin a bit. If he had already made a friend on the first day, maybe more monsters would be open to befriending him as well…

"Hello? Can someone help me?" A distressed voice, female if BB could hazard a guess, echoed from part way into the forest. His hero instincts made his body move, and before he knew it, he was approaching the call of distress.

The person behind the call was wearing the green plaid skirt of the Youkai Academy uniform, but wore a yellow sweater with a ribbon instead of the green vest. She had purple eyes and light blue hair, and was clutching her ankle as if it were sprained.

"Are you okay?" He asked, looking her over for injuries. He couldn't see any, but maybe there were internal injuries he was unable to see.

"I… I think so. I fell though. Could you help me up?" Her voice held an unknown tone in it, and Beast Boy couldn't help but feel there was something he was missing here.

"Of course. What's your name?" He asked, attempting to make conversation as he helped the girl up.

"I'm Kurumu Kurono. I'm in your homeroom." She huffed, seemingly insulted that he didn't remember her, even if school had only started yesterday.

"Really? Huh, I'm sorry Kurumu, I guess I was busy adjusting to the school yesterday, so I didn't recognize you." He apologized, inwardly thinking to himself that his adjusting involved fighting a being that was apparently ungodly strong. Man, he had issues to sort out…

"Oh, it's okay Garfield." She purred, which made him flinch slightly. Had he introduced himself? No, she just remembered his name from class is all. He tried to make himself believe this, but he was getting a vague feeling of deja vu from Robin's date with Kitten, the crazy daughter of one of their adversaries, Killer Moth.

"Right… Well, let's get you to the-" He was interrupted when her purple eyes shimmered and rippled.

"_Charm_!" It was as if he was hearing her voice from underwater now, and his mind began to grow foggy. "You'll do what I say now, right?" Without his consent, his head nodded.

He recognized the effects of hypnosis from all the times that he and his friends fought Mad Mod, but he had always been susceptible to mind control. They always joked about how it was because he was weak minded, but he knew the truth. With his instincts and primal nature always so close to the surface all the time, his mind had been prepared to defend itself from the inside, not the out. It was also why Raven always complained about his emotions being too loud. He had gotten better since the last time they fought Mad Mod and he turned British (long story), but now was the time to test if he was any stronger against outside forces. Time to do something really stupid...

He started growling, taking advantage of his instincts to break the hold on his mind. It was simple really, without willpower, he couldn't hold them back without constant effort, and he didn't have much strength due to his being under Kurumu's control, so he did what they wanted: Let them out.

The pure animalistic aura ripped away the veil of hypnosis, and Beast Boy began to try reigning in his instincts. Before he could however, his fangs and claws elongated and he let out a roar that shook the school. Forcing it back down, he returned to normal, albeit a bit exhausted.

"It works! Dude, if Cy and Rae saw that they'd flip!" He laughs in success before turning to Kurumu, whose face was a combination half shocked and half pissed.

"You broke my Charm… How did you do that?!" From the way she was stomping her foot immaturely, it was obvious she wasn't used to not getting her way.

"No way! You answer first! Why the hell would anyone do that? Hypnotizing people is wrong dude!" He shouted back, pointing an accusing finger at her.

"To find my Destined One!" Kurumu snapped, glaring at him in a mix of anger and disappointment.

"How would mind control help you find… whatever the heck that is?" Now he was more confused and curious than mad. Maybe someone had convinced her that was the only way or something?

"A Destined One is the one person I'll be with for the rest of my life." Kurumu huffed as if it were obvious. In hindsight, he guessed it really was what it said. "And it'll help, don't doubt that. Once I make every boy in Youkai Academy under my Charm, I'll find out if any of them is my Destined One!" And she lost him.

"If they're all under mind control, how will you know if they are your… Destined One?" This flaw in logic was so obvious even _he_ could see it!

Apparently Kurumu hadn't seen it though, since she put a finger (perfectly manicured, naturally) to her chin. Unfortunately, she didn't seem to like the idea that she had been wrong.

"You must be lying! You're sabotaging my search for my Destined One for some reason!" Her manicured nails grew into long, ridiculously sharp claws, bat wings spread out from her back, and a spade tipped tail appeared. Beast Boy blinked. And then again.

"Uh, how about we talk, like, rationa-whatever dude?" He asks, backing away until he met a tree. "Crap."

"I won't let you ruin this for me!" She cries out in rage, slashing at his neck with intent to kill.

The tree was sliced clean in half, but there was no sign of Beast Boy, decapitated or otherwise. Instead, there was a green capuchin, smiling toothily.

"The hell?" Kurumu asked, leaning down to inspect the monkey before it threw something brown in her face and beat a quick retreat, chattering what sounded almost exactly like a laugh. "Gross! You better pray that this is dirt you jackass!" She took off, giving chase into the woods surrounding Youkai Academy.

The trees were all dead, so there weren't many places for a green monkey to hide, but it was fast, shifting into a baboon and flying through the trees at a pace that Kurumu had difficulty keeping up with. Finally, it appeared he vanished. She hovered in place for a while, scanning the forest with rage-filled amethyst eyes.

"Come out and take what's coming to you like a man!" She called out in complaint to his strategy (If it could truly be called that, he was improvising).

Beast Boy couldn't help it. He let out a loud laugh at just how _wrong_ that sounded, giving away his position to the enraged monster girl. "Duuude…" He facepalmed at his stupidity just as her claws sliced through the tree he was hiding behind.

"Come on already! Reveal your true form instead of this shapeshifting bull!" She tried again to decapitate him with the power of manicures, but he jumped away just in time.

He knew he had to be careful. No matter how strong some of his forms are, the blue haired antagonist was stronger than the average person, could fly, and had claws that were capable of cutting through trees. He hated to admit it, but he had to be subtle and maybe even… smart. That was quite the horrific thought, and he could almost imagine Raven's thoughts on that matter.

"Well, I guess he's doomed." She would say before watching his back, making sure he isn't killed. He dodged again when he saw Kurumu was trying to take advantage of his temporarily standing still.

Recalling his strategy against Inner Moka, using tricks and unexpected animal forms to defeat a far stronger opponent, he decided to go for the same thing. As Cy would say 'If it ain't broke, don't fix it', before then spending hours on end 'fixing' the T-Car… He didn't know about that robot man sometimes.

Shifting into a T-Rex, he let out a massive roar, hoping to get her to flinch and possibly fly away. It only half worked.

"The hell?" She gasped, which gave Beast Boy the opportunity to shift into a Sasquatch and lumber towards her at a high speed, slamming his fist into her stomach as soon as he reached haymaker distance, launching the monster girl back into a tree. The impact knocked the breath out of her, and allowed him time to shift into a swallow and fly around behind her.

Kurumu growled angrily, her frustration with her opponent reaching levels she couldn't quite enunciate with words, though inwardly she had to give respect to not only his tactics, but his strength. Maybe…

Just then the tree she had crashed into was split in half from the other side, a green Sasquatch having punched through it, causing her to go flying yet again.

"I'm not a damn pinball!" She screamed as she stopped herself from crashing into yet another tree.

"Shoulda told me sooner that you were a baseball!" The changeling shouted from… somewhere. She was too dizzy to tell.

"Baseball?" She asked just as she saw a large green gorilla smack her with a log. "Oh you sonuvabitch!"

"Dude, that was kinda funny, admit it." Beast Boy chuckled before running towards the school. By the end of this, either he or Kurumu would need the infirmary…

"YOU MESSED UP MY HAIR YOU DIPSHIT!" She roared like a banshee, flying at mach speed towards him.

On second thought, it was probably him that needed the infirmary.

He shifted into a cheetah for a burst of speed he probably needed, before a toothy smile flashed. He changed into a box turtle and hid in his shell as Kurumu launched herself over him, a loud crash and several startled exclamations meaning she had crashed into the school.

"Yes! Dude, that was scary!" He fist bumped and barely stopped himself from doing a ridiculous victory dance. He ran over to the broken wall and started clearing away the rubble. "You alright Kurumu?" He asks as he discovers the succubus, throwing debris off of her.

"I… I tried to kill you. Why are you worried about me?" She asked, trying to get herself up but failing, so Beast Boy offered her his hand.

"I'll admit, that pissed me off. But if I held a grudge towards everyone that's tried to kill me, I wouldn't have any friends." He half-joked as he pulled the bluenette to her feet.

'_Maybe he's the one…'_ She thought to herself as she looked him over once more, smiling a bit as he tried to explain why he wasn't in class to an upset looking Moka Akashiya, as well as Nekonome. '_Or maybe he's just an idiot who made a good point.'_ She sweatdropped as he began running away from them like a terrified squirrel, actually turning into one to climb a tree, which the pinkette then kicked down.


End file.
